legovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga
LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga is the third LEGO Star Wars video game and covers all the Star Wars episodes. The game has new characters like Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Lama Su, R2-Q5 , Taun We, Zam Wessell, Boss Nass, and Captain Tarpals. It also includes new levels such as the bounty hunter pursuit from Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. It has been released for all the "next-generation" consoles: PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, and the Xbox 360 and on October 13, 2009 it was released on Windows PC. Characters Starting Characters *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi Unlockable Characters *TC-14 *Jar Jar Binks *Queen Amidala *Captain Panaka *Padmé (Battle) *R2-D2 *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *R4-P17 *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Padmé (Geonosis) *C-3PO *Mace Windu *Padme (Clawed) *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) *Chancellor Palpatine *Commander Cody *Chewbacca *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *Rebel Friend *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Ben Kenobi *Han Solo *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Lando Calrissian *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Princess Leia (Boussh) *Lando (Palace Guard) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Han Solo (Endor) *Wicket *Darth Vader *Reek *Acklay *Orray *Nexu Purchased Characters *Gonk Droid *PK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Commander) *Droideka *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Royal Guard *Padmé *Watto *Pit Droid *Darth Maul *Zam Wessell *Dexter Jettster *Clone *Lama Su *Taun We *Geonosian *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Super Battle Droid *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Luminara *Ki-Adi Mundi *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Count Dooku *Grievous' Bodyguard *General Grievous *Wookiee *Clone (Episode III) *Clone (Episode III, Pilot) *Clone (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone (Episode III, Walker) *Mace Windu (Episode III) *Disguised Clone *Rebel Trooper *Stormtrooper *Imperial Shuttle Pilot *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Sandtrooper *Greedo *Imperial Spy *Beach Trooper *Death Star Trooper *TIE Fighter Pilot *Imperial Officer *Grand Moff Tarkin *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Rebel Pilot *Snowtrooper *Han Solo (Hood) *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Lobot *Ugnaught *Bespin Guard *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Gamorrean Guard *Bib Fortuna *Palace Guard *Bossk *Skiff Guard *Boba Fett *Dengar *4-LOM *Ewok *Imperial Guard *The Emperor *Admiral Ackbar *IG-88 *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) *R2-Q5 *Indiana Jones Non-playable characters *Gungan *Wuher the Bartender *Jabba the Hutt *Mos Eisley Cantina Customers *Sebulba *Mawhonic *Aldar Beedo *Nien Nunb *Gasgano *B'omarr Monk *Padme (Pregnant) *Ten Numb *Medical Droid *Mon Mothma *Lando Calrissian (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Ceremony) *Probe Droid *Pod Racer *TT-8L *Bith Band *Kaadu *Bat *Swamp Snake *Vader Apparition *Hailfire Droid *Seeker Droid *Jedi from Battle Character Abilities High Jumps *General Grievous *Grievous's Bodyguard *Jar Jar Binks *Captain Tarpals Vent Crawl *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Boba Fett (Boy) *Jawa *Ewok *Wicket *Paploo Thermal Detonator *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *IG-88 *Zam Wessel *Greedo *4-LOM *Bossk *Dengar Levels Episode I: A Phantom Menace * Chapter 1: Negotiations * Chapter 2: Invasion on Naboo * Chapter 3: Escape from Naboo * Chapter 4: Mos Espa Podrace * Chapter 5: Retake Theed Palace * Chapter 6: Darth Maul * Bonus Level: Mos Espa Podrace (Original) * Bonus Level: Anakin's Flight (New) Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Chapter 1: Bounty Hunter Pursuit (New) * Chapter 2: Discovery on Kamino * Chapter 3: Droid Factory * Chapter 4: Jedi Battle * Chapter 5: Gunship Cavalry * Chapter 6: Count Dooku * Bonus Level: Gunship Cavalry (Original) Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Chapter 1: Battle over Coruscant * Chapter 2: Chancellor in Peril * Chapter 3: General Grievous * Chapter 4: Defense over Kashyyyk * Chapter 5: Ruin of the Jedi * Chapter 6: Darth Vader Episode IV: A New Hope * Chapter 1: Secret Plans * Chapter 2: Through the Jundland Wastes * Chapter 3: Mos Eisley Spaceport * Chapter 4: Rescue the Princess * Chapter 5: Escape the Death Star * Chapter 6: Rebel Attack * Bonus Level: A New Hope Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Chapter 1: Hoth Battle * Chapter 2: Escape from Echo Base * Chapter 3: Falcon Flight * Chapter 4: Dagobah * Chapter 5: Cloud City Trap * Chapter 6: Betrayal over Bespin * Bonus Level: LEGO City Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Chapter 1: Jabba's Palace * Chapter 2: The Great Pit of Carkoon * Chapter 3: Speeder Showdown * Chapter 4: Battle of Endor * Chapter 5: Jedi Destiny * Chapter 6: Into the Death Star * Bonus Level: New Town Vehicles Story *Anakin's Pod *Naboo Starfighter *Anakin's Speeder *Anakin's Speeder (Green) *Republic Gunship *Republic Gunship (Green) *Jedi Starfighter (Yellow) *Jedi Starfighter (Red) *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Snowspeeder *Millennium Falcon *Slave I Purchase *Sebulba's Pod *Zam's Airspeeder *Droid Trifighter *Vulture Droid *Clone Arcfighter *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) *TIE Bomber *Imperial Shuttle Category:Video Games